Verdad o Desafio
(Truth or Daredevil) Es el episodio N° 9 y 10 de la Segunda Temporada dividido en dos partes. Se estreno el 21 de agosto de 2011 con el nombrethumb "Verdad o Desafio" Argumento 'Parte 1' El Sr.Vicle agradecio al ductador por una nueva actualizacion nueva de ductos entonces este pregunto por su asistente y aparecio Brad, Kick estaba apunto de tirarse por una especie de resfalin y se tiro, pero su mama le digo que era el desfile de belleza de Brianna pero Kick no acepto,honey le dijo que el se va quedar con el abuelo y Kick dijo que todo menos el abuelo,y honey le pregunto porque segun Kick estan son las caracteristicas del abuelo: su voz es rara,usa el mismo traje todos los dias y tiene un gran trasero, Honey le dijo que el era igual, Kick le dijo que lo dudaba, Kick estaba en la casa de su abuelo y el le ofrecio jugar damas chinas y kick dijo:ña,y kick le ofrecio andar en skateboard y el abuelo le dijo:ña honey sse despidio y se fue fue,el abuelo le ofrecio:avena,zanahorias y pure increible,y kick grito:pure increible,y el abuelo dijo si yeva avena y zanahorias y kick pregunto si es que avia algo que no llevara pure, y el abuelo le aseguro que el pure es lo mejor si no tienes dientes,entonces kick se sento y sono un sonido como de gas y aseguro que no fue el,entonces el abuelo tambien se sento y se escucho el mismo ruido y el abuelo aseguro que fue el,entonces el abuelo le empezo a dormir y kick veia como roncaba el abuelo le dijo:se lo que piensas que soy viejo,aburrido y asqueroso entonces le dijo quieres vencer retos, Kick:si, presionado, Kick: si, se me ocurre una idea limpiemos el garage, Kick:no, entonces Kick va moviendo cajas y en una de ellas se ve unca copia de el con ropa de militar Kick le pregunta al abuelo si era el entonces tambien una medalla que dice:por valor tras las lineas enemigas,y kick le pregunta si tenia enemigos y el abuelo le dice:que fue espia y luego dice...tu no quieres oir eso,kick desesperado dice:si quiero,entonces el abuelo sonrie y dice hay trabajo por aqui y kick le dice:limpio,entonces kick le empieza a decir preguntas y el abuelo:le dice que su mision era atrapar a un malvado dictador,y kick le responde:mama dice que eras un mensajero el abuelo le dice lo era pero asi comenzo todo:(el abuelo relata su historia,el era igual a kick ademas de los otros personajes) era el mejor mensajero en mis tiempos,y lo era hasta que llego ese saco entonces la bici cae y despierta en el ejercito militar y al frente estaba el general callahan (rock callahan) y le dice que espera que el saco alla sido comodo y el abuelo le dice:tenian que llenarlos de calzoncillos entonces el general callahan le dice que es un haz y su pais lo necesita para una mision secreta,y el abuelo le responde:estoy listo,entonces sigen caminando y un soldado pide la contraseña (y hace el gesto de rock callahan) entonces van caminado por un mapa y hay una imagen del dictador brad y el abuelo dice:quien es el looser ¿por que le dije asi?,y el general le dice que es el dictador que controla el area donde va a ir "tankinistan" y le muestra a el donde va a viajar a europa y recibir un paquete llamado juguepardo y el general le pide que la misions se haga con exito y el abuelo le dice que puede confiar con el,entonces el general le pide que lo acompañe y llegan a un lugar llamado "estacion de servicio militar" y aparece wade militar,diciendo motocicleta solo me queda una y esta atras de ese cartel con una moto mejor,y el general dice:almenos esta bien.pero se le revento el motor,y wade dice puedo repararla en un santiamen santiamen significa 3 horas.la moto ya estaba reparada,y le dijo que tenia muchas mejoras:radio,lanza enguave bucal (menta fresca) y el calientesistance (un calenta aciento nuevo).entonces el abuelo se subio a la moto y el general callahan le dio el mapa y la contraseña el abuelo no logro escucharla gracias al ruido que hacia el conserje,pero al general callahan ya se le olvido, y marcho y wade le dijo que no presionara el boton rojo (entonces a wade se le cayeron los pantalones) y dijo:lo toco,el abuelo salio con su moto y despues lo lanzaron de un avion y kick le dijo que no sabia que lo lanzaron de un avion y el abuelo le dijo hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi hijo,por ejemplo quiero esa caja ahi.pero lo que no sabia es que me observaban se ve a brad,horace y pantsy en la base y horace le da a brad una cesta de cachorritos y brad dice sobre el escritorio ya vere que hare con ellos jajajaj muy pronto el eje de la maldad se extendera por doquier y tankinistan cubrira toda europa y eventualmente el mundo,nada me detendra ¿que es eso?.y vio el avion de el abuelo como volava fuera de la ventana y mando a horace y pantsy a capturar al espia y iva a tomar un cachorrito.entonces el abuelo antes de aterrizar encendio la moto en el aire,entonces horace lo detuvo y pantsy le dijo que que queria y el abuelo los ignoro,y hicieron una persecucion en moto y horace le dijo a pantsy que sacara la bazooka entonces atraparon al abuelocon una red,y le dijieron que queria y el abuelo les dijo que los separaba un alambre de puas entonces se quita la red y escapa entonces ellos tambien saltan el alambre y lo persigen entonces llega a europa y pasa por el pan y lo destroza sin querer y llega donde el quimico (el abuelo de gunther) y este esta comprobando su depilador entonces llega el abuelo y derrama el liquido y el abuelo de gunther dijo si funciona (quedo con el mismo pelo de gunther) y el abuelo le dijo que venia por el paquete,y el abuelo de gunther dijo que no lo podia entregar sin contraseña y el abuelo le dijo que se le olvido entonces llegan panes de la ventana y hieren al abuelo de gunther y este dice me hirieron con balas,y el abuelo dijo son panecillos para "sopas" y el abuelo de gunther dice sopas si esa es la contraseña entonces el abuelo le pide el paquete y el abuelo de gunther se sube a sus manos diciendo yo soy el paquete,y el abuelo dice crei que era un combustible,y el abuelo de gunther dice si y la formula esta justo aqui (apunta a su cabeza) y sigen tirando panes y el abuelo y el de gunther se suben a la moto y dan rumbo y aparecen en una pared horace y pantsy horace escucho lo del combustible y pantsy estaba comiendo un panecillo y van a decirle al jefe y pasan por un campo un maizan e incluso por un iceberg,kick detiene la historia diciendo:un iceberg y el abuelo le responde queria ver si ponias atencio en fin.llegaron a una estacion y el abuelo de gunther le dijo al de kick que van a hacer esos maleantes si me atrapan puedo ser valiente pero mientras no mastiquen con la boca abierta (gesto de horror) entonces ven una señora parecida a chicarelli por la ventana y el abuelo pregunta quien es y el abuelo de gunther le dice que es finkymc delatora no conozco mucho acerca de finky ecepto que le gusta delatar,(finky giro el dedo por el cuello) y el abuelo dijo nos delato entonces fueron en moto a velocidad entonces entraron a un avion pensando que era el que habia aterrizado el abuelo,pero o que no sabia el abuelo es que se trataba de brad y sus secuaces, el abuelo dijo mision cumplida y el dictador dijo: no lo creo tiene la formula en su cabeza y yo la sacare tuy tu bobo pais van a caer ¡eso dictador! y apreto el boton de piloto automatico horace y pantsy tenian sugetos al abuelo y al de gunther,y el abuelo dijo que nunca lo haran hablar y el dictador dijo no espero que hables espero que caigas y lo tira del avion y el dictador dice:aten a la albondiga jaja albondiga y el bauelo de gunther se ve triste mientras que el de kick sige callendo y dice en la pantalla suspenso.(y con esto concluye la parte uno). 'Parte 2' Siguen las aventuras del abuelo, el abuelo quedo atrapado en un avión y Brad lo empujo y casi cae al suelo, cuando Jackie lo agarra y lo lleva a su avión, (o mejor dicho, su guarida, o su casa del árbol), y se va un castillo para que recupere a Gunther, y a Jackie, que ayudo a Kick, y se reunió una batalla, pero Kick gano, después, Brad tomó un tanque, y disparo casi donde estaba Kick, pero el se destruye solo, después, le iba a tirar un misil a Kick, pero lo tira hacia atrás y Kick lo atrapa. Kick se divirtió con su abuelo y fue a dar un paseo, cuando pasaron por la estación de servicio, a Wade se le cayeron los pantalones y dijo:ratas Personajes Personajes Principales *Kick Buttowski *Alexander Buttowski Bouvier Personajes Secundarios *Gunther Magnuson (actualidad/antepasado) *Jackie Wackerman (actualidad/antepasada) *Rock Callahan (antepasado) Personajes Menores *Honey *Wade (actualidad/antepasado) *Señor Vickle (actualidad/antepasado) *Señora Chicarelli (antepasada) *Conserje sin nombre (antepasado) Antagonistas *Brad Buttowski/Dictador (actualidad/antepasados) *Horace (antepasados) *Pantsy (antepasados) Curiosidades *Es el primer episodio con dos partes. *El abuelo de Kick , le conto a Kick como eran antes, como soldados. *El abuelo cuando estaba a la edad de Kick, era Kick literalmente, y hoy que esta mayor, tiene nariz. *El abuelo de Kick es el antepasado de Kick. *Todos los golpes de este capitulo son parodias de cosas existentes en la vida real: Knee day (golpe del dia de la rodilla) de Green Day, Eye want you (punsete de ojo) de la frase militar I want you,Wall of duty (muro del dolor) de la franquicia Call of Duty y Duct and Cover (ductos de furia) del documental Duck and Cover.} *La mama de kick debio haber sacado su extremidad del abuelo de Kick y Kick de su abuelo y su mama *Es el Episodio Mas Largo (Hasta ahora) *El abuelo de kick es el protagonista. *Todos los personajes tienen aspecto de la 2da guerra mundial (como por ejemplo, Brad como Adolf Hitler) *Tankinistan es parodia de Afganistan. Video Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Segunda Temporada Categoría:Largometrajes